


Comme un lever de lune

by Alixe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixe/pseuds/Alixe
Summary: Quand Ladybug panique pendant un combat car elle pense qu'Adrien est en danger, que peut faire Chat Noir pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits ?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Joy Misty Holy pour sa relecture attentive. Je vous recommande vivement ses écrits (elle écrit entre autre du Miraculous).
> 
> Fenice mon habituelle complice est aussi passée par là, même si le fandom ne lui est pas familier (si vous lisez du Harry Potter, courez voir ce qu'elle a publié).

#  I - Le voir pour y croire

Les élèves de mademoiselle Bustier revenaient à pied d’une visite à un musée proche de leur collège quand des bruits sourds se firent entendre. Ils échangèrent des regards : c’était une alerte akuma, à coup sûr.

Leur professeure les fit presser, espérant atteindre rapidement leur établissement pour les mettre à l’abri. Malheureusement, les chocs se rapprochèrent, et ils virent bientôt un vilain se dresser entre eux et le collège.

— Restez groupés, les enjoignit Caline Bustier. Venez, allons dans la boutique en face.

Le sol trembla de plus en plus fort. Les élèves se précipitèrent vers l’endroit désigné en ordre dispersé. Adrien Agreste profita du désordre pour se faufiler dans une rue transversale. Il courut une trentaine de mètres avant de repérer une ruelle étroite et aveugle signalée comme une impasse. 

Avant de s'y réfugier, il se retourna pour s’assurer que personne ne l’avait suivi. La rue était presque déserte, tout le monde ayant cherché à se cacher pour échapper au vilain. Il vit alors Marinette Dupain-Cheng déboucher à son tour dans la voie qu'il était sur le point de quitter. Espérant qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu, il s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans le passage.

— Plagg, transforme-moi !

Alors que la magie s'activait, l’immeuble au coin duquel il venait de tourner s’écroula dans un nuage de poussière. Il eut tout juste le temps de se propulser vers le haut avec son bâton avant que le lieu où il s’était trouvé soit enseveli sous les gravats. Il crut entendre un faible cri et espéra que personne n’avait été blessé.

Il se percha sur un toit et tenta d’évaluer la situation. Le vilain était à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Il avait un plan sous le bras et tenait dans l’autre main une grande équerre. Un architecte dont le projet avait été refusé ? En tout cas, il cherchait à démolir le maximum d’immeubles.

Il repéra enfin une silhouette en rouge. Sa Lady était arrivée. Mais il réalisa rapidement qu’elle n’agissait pas comme d’habitude. Au lieu de le rejoindre pour faire le point, elle semblait chercher à dégager quelque chose du tas de décombres en-dessous duquel il avait failli se faire piéger.

Tout en surveillant le vilain du coin de l’œil (heureusement, celui-ci ne l’avait pas encore repéré), il la rejoignit :

— Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle paraissait totalement paniquée.

— Adrien ! prononça-t-elle d’un ton désespéré.

Il sursauta. Comment savait-elle ? Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, elle continua d’une voix qui déraillait vers les aigus :

— Il est dessous ! Il doit être blessé ! 

Elle l'avait sans doute vu passer juste avant qu’il ne se transforme.

— Ma Lady, tenta-t-il de la calmer, il a dû se mettre à l’abri. Je pense qu’il va bien. Il faut qu’on se batte, lui rappela-t-il.

— Mais tu ne comprends pas, Adrien est en danger ! cria-t-elle, les yeux fous.

— Non, je l’ai vu, il va bien, assura Chat Noir, étonné qu’elle se mette dans cet état pour son alter ego.

— Je dois le retrouver, décréta-t-elle en continuant à dégager les gravats avec son yoyo.

Une ombre tomba sur eux. Chat Noir n’eut que le temps de l’empoigner et de sauter le plus loin possible pour échapper au vilain qui venait de les repérer.

— On s’en occupera plus tard, proposa-t-il. Là, on a un vilain à arrêter.

— Vas-y, je te rejoins après !

Elle le planta là et repartit en courant vers l’endroit d’où ils venaient, totalement inconsciente du vilain qui revenait vers elle. Chat Noir s’élança et tenta de faire diversion. Mais sa partenaire attirait leur adversaire et il dut encore la mettre à l’abri. 

Dans ses bras, elle se débattit :

— Mais laisse-moi ! Il a besoin de moi.

— Adrien va bien, cria-t-il. Il n’a besoin de personne. MOI, j’ai besoin de toi. PARIS a besoin de toi. Reprends-toi !

— Tu ne comprends pas ! hurla-t-elle d’une voix hystérique. Je dois le sauver !

— Non, tu ne dois pas…

Elle lui échappa et se remit à courir pour revenir à leur point de départ alors que des blocs de pierre pleuvaient autour d’elle. Il la rattrapa une fois de plus, la mit hors de portée d’un projectile qui manqua de l’écrabouiller. Ne sachant quoi faire d’autre pour qu’elle reprenne ses esprits, il la secoua en hurlant :

— Je suis Adrien, je vais bien et j’ai besoin que tu te battes ! Maintenant !

— Je dois..., continua-t-elle sans l’entendre.

— JE SUIS ADRIEN ! rugit-il de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, elle sembla comprendre ses paroles. Elle cessa de résister et le regarda fixement.

— Tu es…

— Oui, j’ai couru à l’écart pour me transformer. Quand l’immeuble est tombé, j’étais déjà en Chat Noir et j’ai sauté pour l’éviter. C’est bon ? On peut y aller, maintenant ?

Elle resta encore figée un moment et le vilain en profita pour les prendre pour cible. Son partenaire fit tournoyer son bâton pour les protéger. Après un petit instant, elle le rejoignit, son yoyo enfin en action.

— Il a un papier roulé dans sa poche de chemise, remarqua le félin. Je pense que l’akuma est dedans.

— Vu, répondit-elle d’une voix normale.

_Enfin._

La suite s’enchaîna presque comme d’habitude. Ils cherchèrent un point faible puis elle lança son Lucky Charm pour mettre toutes leurs chances de leur côté. Elle mit un peu de temps à comprendre comment utiliser l’épingle à nourrice dont elle hérita. Cela impliqua la ceinture de Chat Noir, un réverbère, des lunettes de soleil égarées sur le trottoir et une voiture abandonnée par son conducteur. 

Puis Chat Noir utilisa son Cataclysme et enfin l’akuma fut récupéré et purifié. Dès qu’elle eut tout remis en ordre, Chat Noir l’empoigna par le bras et déclara :

— Faut qu’on se parle, ma Lady.

Il retrouva sans peine l’impasse aux murs aveugles où il s’était transformé. Là, ils se tinrent face à face.

— Tu… tu es vraiment Adrien ? demanda Ladybug.

— Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? s’enquit-il, conscient qu'ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière ensuite.

— Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir qui tu es. Mais je ne veux pas non plus me dire que tu m’as peut-être menti. Je veux pouvoir te faire confiance.

Chat Noir médita cette réponse. S’il n’y avait eu que de la curiosité en jeu, il aurait pu être raisonnable pour deux et attendre d’être certain qu’elle était prête à renier ses principes. Mais l’idée qu’elle ne lui accorde plus sa confiance lui parut insupportable. Même si elle se montrait distante quand il lui parlait de ses sentiments, ils avaient acquis à se battre ensemble une complicité qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Il ne voulait pas risquer la dégradation de leur formidable partenariat.

— Détransformation, dit-il enfin.

La magie le quitta et Plagg apparut près de son oreille.

— Euh, gamin, tu sais ce que tu fais, là ?

Adrien ne lui porta aucune attention. Toute sa réflexion était concentrée sur celle qui lui faisait face. Il la vit écarquiller les yeux et son expression exprimer l’affolement. Elle fit deux pas en arrière et tomba lourdement sur les fesses.

— Non, non, non, c’est pas possible, gémit-elle.

Dans l’esprit du héros, tout s’enchaîna très vite. Déjà, alors qu’il l’entraînait vers cette cachette, il s’était demandé qui pouvait lui porter des sentiments assez forts pour générer une telle panique. Une fille qu’il connaissait ? Une de ses fans ? Il avait écarté cette dernière possibilité. Ladybug n’était pas une évaporée du genre à tomber en pâmoison devant un mannequin célèbre.

C’était donc quelqu’un qu’il côtoyait. Ses relations n’étaient pas si étendues, surtout du genre féminin. Soit une fille de sa classe, soit Kagami. L’escrimeuse avait déjà été akumatisée, comme la plupart de ses camarades de classe. Y en avait-il une qui ne l’avait jamais été ? Et qui en outre avait pu le voir contourner l'immeuble qui s'était effondré ?

— Marinette ? proposa-t-il une fois toutes les autres possibilités éliminées.

En réponse, elle gémit et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Incontestablement Marinette. Cela lui fit bizarre de reconnaître les attitudes familières de sa camarade sous le costume de Ladybug. Elle avait perdu toute la prestance et l’esprit d’initiative qui caractérisait l’héroïne qu’il admirait tant. Mais il avait conscience qu’il montrait lui aussi un aspect inédit de son caractère quand il était sous le masque. Alors qu’il tentait de faire coïncider les deux personnalités de la jeune fille, les boucles d’oreille de cette dernière sonnèrent une dernière fois et elle se détransforma à son tour dans une nuée d’étincelles roses. Un éclair rouge fila se dissimuler dans son sac.

Elle se recroquevilla encore plus, comme s’il était encore possible de dissimuler son identité. Elle avait relevé ses genoux et les avait enlacés de ses bras, son visage enfoui dans son giron. Il s’agenouilla devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

— Euh, Marinette. Ce n’est pas si grave. L’important c’est qu’on ne soit blessé ni l’un ni l’autre.

— Je suis tellement nulle, affirma la jolie brunette d’un ton désespéré.

— Je ne pense pas que le Papillon soit d'accord avec toi. On lui a balancé un arrêté de péril dont il ne se remettra pas de sitôt.

— Tu es vraiment Chat Noir ! gémit-elle en secouant la tête comme si elle ne voulait pas le croire, le visage toujours dissimulé.

— Oui. Désolé.

— Non, c’est moi.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il curieux de savoir ce qui la complexait à ce point.

— Je suis tellement insignifiante et maladroite, assura-t-elle.

— Je ne trouve pas. Tout le monde t’aime, en classe. Tu nous défends, tu es sympa et drôle, tu as de bonnes relations avec tout le monde… sauf avec moi, ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion. 

Alors qu’elle tentait de se fondre dans les pavés, il essaya de tirer ce mystère au clair. Parce qu’après l’avoir vue perdre la tête en le pensant blessé, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu’il ne comptait pas pour elle.

_Oh._

_Non !_

_À ce point ?_

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Alors comme ça… Mais ça changeait tout ! Elle n’allait peut-être plus le rembarrer sous sa forme de chat, maintenant. Son sourire s’élargit.

Par contre, elle ne semblait pas le prendre aussi bien que lui. Il avait du mal à la comprendre. Après tout, il avait été le premier à lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle n’avait pas à se sentir gênée. Enfin, en théorie. Parce que dans la pratique… Eh bien la pratique ne coopérait pas du tout.

— Marinette, dit-il en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Hem ! tu sais combien je t’apprécie. Du coup, ça me fait plaisir que tu t’inquiètes pour moi.

Elle ne répondit pas mais sembla se calmer, du moins autant qu’il pouvait en juger alors qu’il ne voyait que ses cheveux. Du coin de l’œil, il repéra Plagg qui suivait la scène d’un air captivé. Sur le sol, un kwami rouge à pois noirs émergeait d’un petit sac rose. Il se concentra sur son amie.

— Allez, regarde-moi, l’encouragea-t-il.

Lentement, elle commença à relever la tête. Il allait enfin voir ses yeux quand une voix s’écria :

— Ils sont ici ! Nino, je les ai trouvés !

Marinette bondit en arrière, toujours sur les fesses. Adrien, qui s’appuyait sur elle, se retrouva à quatre pattes. Un éclair noir plongea sous sa chemise et la boule rouge réintégra le sac.

— Mais vous êtes malades ! hurla Alya en avançant vers eux. Vous imaginez la peur qu’on a eue ? Toute la classe vous cherche !

Nino arriva à sa suite, avant même qu’Adrien ait eu le temps de se redresser. Son ami eut l’air un peu interloqué de les trouver dans cette position. Adrien s’empressa de se remettre debout.

— Et pendant qu’on panique, qu’est-ce que vous faites ? continua Alya, toujours furieuse. Vous flirtez !

Cela fit sortir Marinette de sa léthargie.

— Non, non, assura-t-elle d’une voix aigüe. Pas encore ! Je veux dire, pas du tout !

— Un peu quand même ! protesta Adrien sans réfléchir.

Au regard interloqué que lui jetèrent Alya et Nino, il comprit qu’il avait imprudemment laissé son côté Chat Noir transparaître. Mais comment se retenir alors qu’il était aux côtés de sa Lady ?

Cette dernière ne sembla pas apprécier sa sortie. Elle poussa une sorte de hululement, pivota sur ses fesses et se jeta sur le mur qui bordait le passage où ils se trouvaient. Elle semblait tenter de nouveau de pénétrer dans la pierre, par la seule force de sa volonté. Adrien secoua la tête en connaisseur. Même son Miraculous ne lui donnerait pas ce pouvoir.

La situation se figea. Marinette prostrée contre le mur. Les trois autres la contemplant, se demandant si elle avait plus de chances de surmonter son effroi ou de jouer au passe-muraille. Adrien se demanda sur quoi parieraient Kim et Alix.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Alya finit par prendre la situation en main :

— Ok, les garçons, disparaissez. Je m’occupe d’elle.

Adrien se demanda alors comment Marinette allait justifier la scène auprès de son amie. Dans son état second, qu’allait-elle dire ? Il ne fallait pas qu’elle dévoile leur identité secrète.

— Je crois qu’elle a eu très peur pendant que tout s’écroulait autour de nous, avança-t-il. Elle est encore sous le choc.

— Elle a reçu un coup sur la tête ? s’inquiéta Nino.

— C’est ce que je tentais de voir quand vous êtes arrivés, répliqua Adrien très fier de sa trouvaille.

— Ah, c’était donc ça ! commenta Alya.

Marinette se rappela à leur bon souvenir en poussant un gémissement.

— C’est bon, on a compris, réagit Alya. Du balai, maintenant ! ajouta-t-elle en direction de Nino et d’Adrien.

Les garçons ne se le firent pas répéter une troisième fois.

— Il faut dire aux autres qu’on vous a trouvés, fit remarquer Nino alors qu’ils revenaient sur la rue principale.

Ils firent quelques pas puis Nino demanda :

— Tu l’auscultais vraiment ?

_Oui, on jouait au docteur,_ répondit Chat Noir, heureusement dans la tête d’Adrien uniquement.

— Je m’inquiétais pour elle, répondit-il à la place. Elle ne semblait pas bien.

— Comme toujours avec toi, répondit spontanément Nino avant de dire précipitamment : Non, oublie, j’ai rien dit.

Mais cette fois, Adrien avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu. Il se demanda combien il en avait raté. Et émanant de combien de personnes ? Était-il le seul à ne pas s’être rendu compte que Marinette en pinçait pour lui ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

Il tenta de se souvenir s’il avait eu au moins une conversation normale avec elle depuis le début de l’année. Nino héla un de leur camarade :

— Kim, on est là ! On les a trouvés.

Le sportif les rejoignit et demanda :

— Et Marinette ?

— C’est bon, elle est avec Alya, le renseigna Nino. Elle nous fait une petite crise de panique.

Kim jeta un regard à Adrien mais ne fit aucun commentaire. (Quoi, lui aussi il sait ?)

— Allons retrouver Mademoiselle Bustier. Je crois qu’elle s’apprête à appeler la police.

— Oh non, je ne pourrai plus jamais sortir avec vous ! gémit Adrien.

Les trois garçons partirent en courant pour éviter le drame. En chemin, ils retrouvèrent Mylène et Ivan, puis Chloé (qui se jeta au cou d’Adrien) et Sabrina. Enfin, ils tombèrent sur Caline Bustier qui était en train de parler à un policier.

— Nous allons bien, assura Adrien hors d’haleine. Marinette aussi, elle arrive.

Puis il baissa la tête alors que sa professeure, pourtant toujours bienveillante, lui disait sévèrement :

— J’aurais vraiment pensé que vous, Adrien, seriez plus raisonnable que cela. Vous savez que vous devez rester groupés en cas d’alerte. Je me vois dans l’obligation de le signaler à votre père.

— Non, Mademoiselle, s’il vous plaît ! Il va m’enfermer jusqu’à mes vingt-et-un ans, supplia Adrien.

— Et vous avez entraîné Marinette à vous suivre ! lui reprocha encore Mademoiselle Bustier.

— Je suis certaine que c’est à cause de cette idiote qu’il nous a perdus ! affirma Chloé.

— Chloé, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas insulter vos camarades, soupira leur professeure.

*

Pendant ce temps, Alya tentait de persuader Marinette de reprendre ses esprits.

— Marinette, il est parti, tu peux te relever.

Elle tendit la main à son amie qui consentit enfin à se laisser mettre debout.

— Je me suis encore ridiculisée, soupira Marinette en ramassant son sac rose et se laissant entraîner vers la rue.

— Tu arriveras à lui parler un jour, j’en suis certaine, la réconforta Alya d’un ton blasé.

— Mais je l’ai fait ! gémit Marinette.

— Quoi ? hurla Alya en s’arrêtant net ce qui fit que Marinette lui rentra dedans. Tu lui as dit ?

— Oui, en quelque sorte.

— Tu lui as dit, oui ou non ?

— Il a compris, murmura Marinette en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

— Regarde devant toi, soupira Alya en reprenant sa marche. Tu vas finir par te prendre un réverbère. Bon, alors, comment il a réagi ?

— Euh…

— Oh ! s’exclama Alya en s’arrêtant net de nouveau. Ne me dis pas que j’ai interrompu… Il allait t’embrasser ?

— Non, non, non, non, non, protesta Marinette en agitant les bras. Jamais de la vie. Pas du tout.

— Il te tenait par les épaules et il était penché vers toi, se remémora Alya.

— Il voulait juste savoir si j’avais pris un coup sur la tête. Oui, c’est ça. Un tout sur le bec. La tête. Alouette. Aaah ! gémit-elle finalement.

Alya resta songeuse. Elle essaya de se mettre à la place d’Adrien. Si Marinette avait été aussi incohérente que d’habitude, avait-il vraiment pu comprendre quoi que ce soit ? Qu’est-ce qui était le plus vraisemblable ? Que Marinette se soit clairement déclarée et qu’il ait souhaité l’embrasser en réponse, ou bien qu’il se soit inquiété pour la santé mentale de leur amie ?

Ni les probabilités ni les expériences passées ne penchaient en faveur du bonheur de Marinette, conclut sombrement Alya.

— T’en fais pas, dit-elle d’un ton rassurant. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

*

Caline Bustier ramena toute la classe au collège. Adrien tenta de se faufiler auprès de Marinette pendant le trajet mais cette dernière déjoua toutes ses tentatives rapprochement. Évidemment, songea Adrien, dépité. Elle était agile et avait l’habitude de surveiller ses arrières. Mais en même temps, elle était si maladroite, se souvint-il aussi. Cette fille était un vrai paradoxe.

Son garde du corps l’attendait devant l’établissement quand ils arrivèrent. Il dut quitter ses amis et partir en vitesse pour son cours de piano. La barbe, il n’avait pas une minute à lui !

Les autres traînèrent un peu avant de se séparer. Pendant que Kim montrait sa nouvelle trottinette aux garçons, Rose demanda à Marinette :

— Tu étais cachée avec Adrien pendant l’attaque ? 

— Oui, en quelque sorte, admit Marinette en se tortillant.

— Que c’est romantique, se pâma Rose.

— Pas vraiment, marmonna l’héroïne en songeant aux blocs de pierre qu’ils avaient passé leur temps à esquiver.

— Pas du tout ! affirma Chloé à qui on n’avait rien demandé. Et toi, Dupain-Cheng, ne t’avise pas de mettre de nouveau mon Adrichou en danger !

Soudainement, l’image de Chat Noir, l’air déterminé, se jetant sur le vilain le bâton levé fit irruption dans l’esprit de Marinette. _Oh, Chloé, si tu savais_. Elle contempla leur insupportable camarade sans savoir si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Il fallait qu’elle rentre chez elle avant de craquer !

— Mes parents m’attendent, prétendit-elle. Je leur ai promis de… de… enfin, voilà.

Elle prit son cartable et partit en courant. Chloé les quitta elle aussi, sans saluer personne, suivie de Sabrina. Nino, désirant proposer à Alya de rentrer avec lui, rejoignit le groupe des filles.

— C’est pas possible, elle a vraiment pris un coup sur la tête, s’inquiéta Alya en regardant dans la direction où Marinette avait disparu.

— À moins que ce soit d’être restée un quart d’heure seule avec Adrien qui lui ait fait cet effet, proposa Mylène.

— Mhum, compléta Juleka.

— Ils étaient vraiment dans une position bizarre quand on est arrivés, confia Nino que l’image continuait à troubler.

— Quelle position ? demandèrent en chœur Mylène, Rose et Alix.

— Il était à quatre pattes devant elle, expliqua Nino.

— Hein ?! s’effara Rose.

— Bin, ça alors, ! s’exclama Alix.

— Non, il la tenait par les épaules. C’est parce qu’elle a reculé qu’il s’est retrouvé comme ça, corrigea Alya. Il est possible qu’il ait réellement été en train de vérifier qu’elle n’était pas blessée. Elle avait l’air commotionnée.

— Elle a toujours l’air d’avoir reçu un truc sur la tête quand elle est avec lui, commenta Mylène.

— Et il se demande toujours ce qu’elle a, rappela Alya.

— Il a dit qu’ils étaient en train de flirter, se souvint Nino.

— C’est vrai ? s’étouffa Alix.

— Oh, dit Juleka.

— Il n’a pas réellement dit ça, tenta de se souvenir Alya. Il a dit “un peu”.

— Mais flirter un peu, c’est quand même flirter, analysa Mylène, les sourcils froncés.

— Il avait l’air de plaisanter, précisa Alya.

— Ce n’est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, s’offusqua Rose.

— Hon, approuva Juleka qu'on n'avait jamais entendue si bavarde.

— Les amis, je pense que vous vous emballez, coupa Alix. Adrien et Marinette, j’y croirai quand je le verrai.


	2. La fille de l'air

# La fille de l’air

* * *

Marinette se jeta sur sa banquette en arrivant dans sa chambre et enfouit sa tête dans le coussin qui se trouvait dessus.

— C’est pas possible, gémit-elle. Tikki, dis-moi que je n’ai pas perdu la tête au point d’oublier que j’avais un vilain à combattre, que je n’ai pas montré à Adrien comment je suis hystérique quand il s’agit de lui et qu’on ne s’est pas révélé nos identités secrètes. Et dis-moi que Chat Noir n’est pas Adrien. Pitié !

— Ce n’est pas si terrible, Marinette, tenta de la rassurer son kwami.

— Si ! Je ne pourrai jamais plus regarder Chat Noir dans les yeux ! Je ne pourrai plus retourner au collège. Je vais mourir de honte.

Il fallut une demi-heure à Tikki pour calmer son amie. Finalement, Marinette se sentit assez remise pour se mettre à ses devoirs. Elle attaqua ses exercices de mathématiques, bien décidée à ne plus penser à cette journée calamiteuse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle contemplait atterrée ce que son inconscient lui avait fait faire : un magnifique Chat Noir était crayonné en pleine page sur son cahier.

— C’est officiel, grommela-t-elle. Cette journée est la pire de ma vie.

oOo

Quand son professeur de piano fut parti, Adrien se retrouva enfin seul dans sa chambre. Il put enfin donner libre cours à ses sentiments :

— Cette journée a été géniale ! Je sais enfin qui est ma Lady ! C’est une fille formidable, super mignonne et qui en plus est dans ma classe. Et je lui plais.

— Ce n’est pas génial, grommela Plagg en se précipitant sur le placard où Adrien lui gardait son fromage. Elle a un sacré problème pour te parler sous ta forme normale. Tu imagines ce que va être votre prochain combat si elle a autant de consistance qu’un camembert bien fait ?

— Faut que je lui parle, convint Adrien. Tu crois qu’elle va accepter de sortir avec moi ?

— Aucune idée, rétorqua le kwami. Je n’ai jamais rien compris aux parades nuptiales des humains. Arrange-toi juste pour qu’elle soit opérationnelle pour la prochaine fois.

— Ouais, je vais lui demander ça, décida Adrien. J’ai vraiment adoré cette journée !

oOo

Le lendemain, Marinette se faufila dans la classe juste avant leur professeure. Refusant de passer devant Adrien, elle aborda le banc qu’elle partageait avec Alya du côté de son amie. Elle dut escalader sa voisine pour gagner sa place. 

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Alya.

— Marinette, était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? s’étonna mademoiselle Bustier.

Adrien, qui l’avait suivie des yeux d’un air ébahi, regarda de nouveau devant lui pour ne pas l’embarrasser davantage. Elle était presque plus craquante en Marinette qu’en Ladybug. Plus abordable en tout cas. Enfin, vu ses efforts pour l’éviter, ce n’était sans doute pas le bon mot. _Moins intimidante_ sonnait plus juste.

Les deux héros de Paris passèrent la journée à jouer au chat et à la souris (à la coccinelle, pour être exact). Aux intercours, Marinette disparaissait de peur qu’Adrien ne profite d’un instant d’inattention pour l’aborder. Nul ne sut où elle passa son heure de déjeuner. Elle fila à la fin des cours sans avoir échangé deux phrases avec Alya de toute la journée.

— Je commence vraiment à me dire que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez elle depuis hier, s’inquiéta la blogueuse. Adrien, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pendant l’attaque ? l’interrogea-t-elle soudain, le prenant par surprise.

— Hein ? Euh, rien, balbutia-t-il d’autant plus gêné que la plupart de leurs camarades s’étaient approchés d’eux pour suivre la conversation.

— Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous éloignés du groupe ? s’enquit Alix. 

— L’autre rue me paraissait plus sûre et je croyais que tout le monde me suivait, improvisa Adrien. En fait, il n’y avait que Marinette.

— Donc vous êtes restés tout le temps ensemble ? tenta de déterminer Alya. 

— Presque, répondit-il préférant introduire un petit peu d’imprécision dans son récit au cas où il aurait à le modifier plus tard.

— Et quand vous vous êtes retrouvés, elle avait l’air normale ? continua à investiguer Alya.

— Je crois. Mais c’était assez effrayant. Il y avait de la poussière partout et on ressentait les chocs des blocs qui pleuvaient autour de nous, broda Adrien.

— Peut-être qu’elle souffre d’un syndrome post-traumatique, avança Mylène.

— Je commence à me poser la question, avoua Alya. Je me demande si je dois avertir ses parents. 

— Non, non, protesta Adrien. Pas besoin ! Elle ne m’a pas paru si différente de d’habitude.

Tous les autres évitèrent son regard. Bien sûr, toute la classe savait à quel point elle avait un comportement anormal en sa présence.

— Bon, j’aviserai d’ici demain, décida Alya.

oOo

— Ça ne va pas du tout, dit Adrien à Plagg en rentrant. Si tout le monde se met à surveiller Marinette, comment va-t-elle se transformer à la prochaine attaque ? Et comment l’aider à se calmer si elle refuse de me parler ?

— Tu n’as qu’à lui écrire, suggéra son kwami.

— Super idée, Plagg ! Cela lui permettra de mieux gérer son stress.

Adrien prit son téléphone et alla sur la messagerie instantanée. Toute la classe avait donné ses coordonnées pour être sur un groupe de discussion commun. Adrien tenta d’ouvrir une discussion privée avec sa partenaire mais réalisa que Marinette l’avait bloqué.

Il réfléchit. Inutile de passer par la discussion publique, il était sûrement masqué pour elle. Et puis ce qu’il voulait lui dire était personnel. Lui envoyer un SMS ? Il était sans doute bloqué sur ce canal aussi.

Il ne lui restait plus qu’à lui transmettre un message sur papier. Il prit une feuille et commença à mâchouiller son stylo. Une demi-heure plus tard, il n’était pas plus avancé. Il avait écrit plusieurs versions mais aucune ne lui avait convenu. Les commentaires ironiques de Plagg n’avaient en rien aidé.

Finalement il se décida pour un texte simple et clair. Il ne voulait risquer aucun malentendu ni ne révéler aucun secret si son message tombait dans d’autres mains.

_Chère Marinette,_

_Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

_OUI / NON_

_Adrien_

Par mesure de sécurité, il résista à l’envie de dessiner un chat pour compléter sa signature. Il plia la feuille, la mit dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il écrivit en gros : MARINETTE.

Voilà, c’était net et précis. Satisfait, il mit la missive dans son sac. Il était conscient que c’était un peu sec mais certaines choses sont compliquées à expliquer par écrit. Et puis, émotive comme elle l’était, il préférait aller droit au but, histoire qu’elle puisse arriver au bout avant de succomber à une crise de panique. Il songea fugitivement que si un jour Nathalie tombait amoureuse, elle enverrait ce genre de missive directe et efficace. Mais l’idée d’une Nathalie amoureuse lui parut tellement absurde qu’il secoua la tête et attaqua ses devoirs pour le lendemain. 

oOo

Adrien avait longuement réfléchi à la manière de transmettre son message. Il pouvait le donner directement à Marinette ou le glisser dans son sac. Le problème était de s’assurer qu’elle le lirait. Étant donné qu’elle ne voulait plus correspondre avec lui, elle pouvait tout simplement jeter sa lettre à la poubelle.

Comment savoir si elle l’avait lue ? Ou mieux, comment l’obliger à la lire ? Qui pourrait la convaincre ou la contraindre ? La réponse lui était venue naturellement : Alya.

C’est pourquoi, durant une récréation, alors que leur amie commune jouait une fois de plus la fille de l’air, Adrien aborda la blogueuse :

— Je peux te confier une lettre à donner à Marinette ?

— Euh oui, bien sûr. Mais tu ne veux pas la lui donner toi-même ?

— J’aimerais bien, mais... J’ai l’impression qu’elle ne veut pas me laisser l’approcher.

— Non, non, quelle idée ! tenta de le convaincre Alya d’une voix bien trop joviale. Elle est juste un peu perturbée par l’attaque d’avant-hier.

Adrien se dit qu’il avait peut-être manqué de clairvoyance concernant Marinette mais que les torts n’étaient pas entièrement de son côté. Il avait la nette impression que l’ensemble de ses camarades s’étaient ligués contre lui pour l’induire en erreur et l’égarer chaque fois qu’il remarquait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

— Si tu le dis, répondit-il sans entrer dans la polémique.

Alors qu’il s’éloignait, Alya se demanda si elle n’avait pas écarté un peu vite l’hypothèse selon laquelle Marinette s’était réellement déclarée pendant leur tête-à-tête. 

oOo

Alya ne laissa aucun choix à Marinette. Elle la suivit jusqu’à chez elle sans lui demander son avis. Bien qu’elle eût préféré rester seule, Marinette n’osa pas la laisser à la porte et l’invita à monter dans sa chambre.

La blogueuse ne perdit pas de temps. Elle était en mission et elle avait bien l’intention de la mener à bien. Sans compter l’intense curiosité qui la dévorait depuis qu’Adrien lui avait remis la missive.

— Tiens, c’est pour toi, dit-elle en tirant l’enveloppe de son sac et en la tendant à son amie.

Bien que le ton utilisé soit parfaitement innocent, Marinette flaira immédiatement l’entourloupe. Il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes pour comprendre qui en était l’expéditeur. Elle contempla la missive d’un air extrêmement suspicieux.

— Ça ne va ni exploser ni se mettre à hurler, s’impatienta Alya. On n’est pas à Poudlard. 

— Ça ne m’intéresse pas, prétendit Marinette.

— Tu ne sais même pas de qui ça vient, lui reprocha la messagère.

— Bien sûr que si !

— Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu’il a à te dire ? 

— Non.

— Tu as la trouille, comprit Alya. Écoute, si tu veux, je l’ouvre pour toi.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, la blogueuse commença à décacheter l’enveloppe.

_Oh non_ , se dit Marinette. _S’il parle de l’autre jour, elle va tout comprendre. Chat est tellement imprudent des fois._

Elle se jeta sur son amie et lui arracha la lettre.

— C’est la mienne, elle est à moi, justifie-t-elle en voyant le regard interloqué de son amie.

— On se calme ! On n’est pas non plus dans le Seigneur des anneaux, protesta celle-ci.

La référence littéraire passa largement au-dessus de Marinette. Après un dernier regard vers son amie pour se donner du courage, elle tira la lettre de son contenant et déchiffra le message.

Elle le lut une fois, deux fois, puis une troisième. Elle n’était certes pas une spécialiste de la relation amoureuse, mais elle avait la nette impression qu’il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la formulation. 

_Petite parenthèse :_

L’expérience de Marinette en affaire de cœur était courte et unique. En CM2, un garçon de sa classe lui avait proposé un bonbon contre un bisou. Elle avait pris le bonbon et avait sans méfiance visé la joue de son bienfaiteur pour le bisou. L’affreux galopin avait tourné la tête au dernier moment et avait imposé le contact baveux de ses lèvres sur celles de la candide Marinette. Ce que celle-ci avait trouvé parfaitement écœurant. 

Comme si son forfait n’était pas suffisant, le traître avait ensuite fait le tour de la cour de récréation pour dire à tout le monde que Marinette Dupain-Cheng embrassait _avec la langue_. L’innocente fillette ne savait pas ce que cela recouvrait exactement, mais les regards moqueurs ou sévères de ses camarades l’avaient convaincue qu’elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Comment s’étonner qu’aujourd’hui encore toute situation potentiellement romantique affole la pauvre Marinette ?

_Fin de la parenthèse_

Pour avoir un avis plus expérimenté, la jeune fille tendit la lettre à Alya.

— Ce que les garçons peuvent être bêtes ! fut le cri du cœur de celle-ci. 

La blogueuse se reprit cependant rapidement : 

— Au moins, le message est clair, tenta-t-elle de positiver.

Cela n’apaisa nullement les angoisses de Marinette. Elle aurait dû détruire ce papier sans le lire, regretta-t-elle avec un temps de retard. L’avaler, verser de l’encre dessus, le laisser s’envoler par la fenêtre, prétendre avoir envie d’aller aux toilettes et l’expédier par la cuvette… Que d’occasions perdues ! _Maudit Chat !_

— Eh bien, la réponse va être simple, continua Alya en prenant un stylo sur le bureau. Tu n’auras qu’à lui rendre son document après l’avoir complété. Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée, après tout. Alors, c’est oui ou c’est non ?

Marinette tenta d’évaluer les conséquences d’une réponse positive :

_1/Marinette sortirait avec Adrien (plutôt tentant)_

_2/Ladybug sortirait avec Adrien (déjà moins évident)_

_3/Ladybug sortirait avec Chat Noir (là, elle hésitait beaucoup plus)_

_4/Marinette sortirait avec Chat Noir (mais c’était quoi cette histoire ?)_

— Ça dépend, soupira Marinette complètement embrouillée.

— Ça dépasse, répliqua Alya d’un ton dubitatif en contemplant la place disponible sur le papier. Quoi ? répondit-elle au regard de reproche de son amie. C’est pas de ma faute si ton soupirant t’envoie un formulaire administratif au lieu d’une déclaration d’amour. 

À ce stade, Marinette envisagea de se jeter elle-même dans la cuvette des W.C. Elle inspira très fort et tendit la main :

— Donne-moi ça, demanda-t-elle.

Pleine d’espoir, Alya lui passa la lettre et le stylo. Marinette fourra le papier dans sa poche et annonça :

— Je vais y réfléchir.

oOo

Quand Adrien arriva en classe le lendemain, tous ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés le dévisagèrent. C’était à prévoir. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien faire sa demande sur le groupe public. Enfin, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait eu le choix. Il jeta un regard interrogatif en direction d’Alya qui regarda brièvement Marinette avant de se détourner. Elle semblait avoir passé le message. L’intéressée ne leva pas la tête, passionnée par le cahier posé sur sa table.

Il n’eut aucune possibilité d’échanger un mot avec Marinette de toute la journée. Ni elle ni Alya ne lui fournirent de réponse à sa lettre. Un peu démoralisé en fin d’après-midi, il eut un sursaut d’espoir : un mot avait peut-être été glissé dans sa sacoche pour qu’il le découvre en rentrant chez lui.

Il fouilla son sac et ses poches dès qu’il se retrouva dans la voiture qui était venue le chercher. Il en fut pour ses frais. Pas le moindre papier. Ni de message sur son téléphone.

Il resta mélancolique et songeur toute la soirée, répondant à côté aux questions de Nathalie, incapable de mener à bien ses exercices de piano. Il mangea sans même savoir ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette et monta dans sa chambre. Vers dix heures, une seule solution lui parut pertinente.

— Plagg, transforme-moi !

Il sortit par la fenêtre et se mit à courir sur les toits. Il atterrit sur la petite terrasse de la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. Le vasistas qui donnait sur la chambre de son amie était fermé. La pièce était allumée mais son occupante n’apparaissait pas dans la partie qu’il pouvait voir. Il gratta au carreau. Pas de réponse. Il gratta plus fort. Toujours rien. Il toqua doucement.

Soudain, elle apparut. Elle leva les bras et entrouvrit le battant : 

— Mais tu es fou, mes parents vont t’entendre !

— Désolé, mais il fallait qu’on parle.

— On se voit demain, va-t’en.

— Non, Marinette, c’est trop important. Transforme-toi et viens avec moi.

Comme elle hésitait, il ajouta :

— Je frapperai au carreau autant de temps qu’il le faudra.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux et lui dit :

— Pousse-toi un peu !

Il recula, la perdant de vue. Il vit une lueur rouge flamboyer puis Ladybug se glissa par l’ouverture.

— On va un peu plus loin, proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et il s’élança. Elle le suivit et ils se réfugièrent à quelques toits de là, à un endroit où ne donnait aucune fenêtre. Seuls les pigeons et les chats errants pourraient les déranger. Chat Noir s’assit sur le zinc et Ladybug en fit autant pour lui faire face.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton revêche.

— Parler avec toi. Et visiblement ce n’est possible que lorsqu’on est en costume. Alors je suis venu te chercher.

— Ça ne sert à rien.

— Marinette, où est le problème ? Je te plais, tu me plais. On ne peut pas laisser les choses se faire simplement ?

— C’est de Ladybug dont tu es amoureux, dit l’héroïne les yeux baissés en tripotant son yoyo. Pas de Marinette.

— Tu es les deux. Là, toute timide, c’est Marinette que je vois sous le costume de Ladybug. Et chaque fois que tu as défendu tes amis, c’était Ladybug dans le costume de Marinette. Je suis en Chat, mais c’est Adrien que tu écoutes maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et hocha lentement la tête.

— Et moi, Adrien, je te dis que je t’aime tout entière, autant pour tes actes héroïques que pour tes maladresses, affirma-t-il, ses yeux verts plantés dans les iris bleus de la jeune fille. Et j’espère que tu apprécieras aussi mon côté Chat Noir car je le trouve bien plus marrant qu’Adrien.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

— Ah, tu vois ! se réjouit-il. Je savais bien que je t’amusais. Tu penses que tu pourras aussi m’aimer en Chat ? demanda-t-il d’une voix moins assurée.

— Si Adrien n’est pas trop jaloux, murmura-t-elle les joues rosies.

— On devrait pouvoir s’arranger tous les deux, ma Lady. Tous les trois, ajouta-t-il après réflexion. Tous les quatre, compléta-t-il encore.

Elle pouffa. 

Chat Noir tendit le bras et du bout des doigts effleura la joue de sa Lady. Après un petit sursaut, elle pencha la tête pour accepter de la caresse. Enhardi, il se décala pour se rapprocher et avança lentement le buste vers elle. Comme elle fermait les yeux, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Sous ses doigts qui avaient glissé vers son cou, il sentit le pouls de celle-ci s’affoler. Lui-même avait le cœur qui cognait fort dans sa poitrine.

Au bout d’un moment, il recula légèrement pour murmurer « détransformation ». Ce fut alors Adrien qui embrassa la magnifique Ladybug. Quelques instants plus tard, il la sentit prononcer le même mot contre ses lèvres. Marinette passa alors son bras autour du cou d’Adrien pour mieux profiter de ses baisers. Elle savoura pleinement cette merveilleuse sensation. Elle se sentait à sa place. Personne ne lui ferait honte, cette fois.

Leurs deux kwamis s’éloignèrent un peu puis admirèrent leurs porteurs enlacés sur les toits de Paris. Curieusement, ce fut Plagg qui résuma le mieux la situation. D’une voix rêveuse, il énonça : 

— C’est beau comme un lever de lune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors oui, j’assume mon âge, je fais des blagues que les moins de vingt ans qui n’ont jamais rempli de feuille de sécu ne peuvent pas comprendre. Mais peut-être certains ont reconnu l’allusion au "Père Noël est une ordure" et la meilleure scène de la pièce / du film.


End file.
